


A Regal Recess

by kamui_cannot_write



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Multi, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamui_cannot_write/pseuds/kamui_cannot_write
Summary: Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl leave behind their knowledge of Sinnoh and go for a trip to a beach house owned by the Berlitz family. While Pearl has his mind set on improving his routine, Platinum and Dia have their own ideas on how to spend a day in the sun. Made this as a collab for the 2019 summer event for the Pokespe discord. This is also my first article, along with my first time using something along the lines of ao3, so if you have any criticism, please feel free to tell me it at my discord or comment it! (Kamui#3054.) Please enjoy my terrible attempt at writing and I hope you follow my works, which won't all necessarily be pokespe ;)





	A Regal Recess

“Pearl! Pearl! Wake up! We’re almost there! Look at the view!” I suddenly hear from my slumber, with a poke accompanying it. 

“Mwah?...Huh?...” I respond, clearly still shrouded in sleepiness. 

“Look!! It looks so pretty! Wake up!...” Dia says, practically shaking me at this point. 

Opening my eyes, I’m amazed that Dia was actually right...It was pretty! We were driving high above the beach. With a perfect view of both sky and sea. The sky was a perfect mix of blues, as if a bunch of blue paints were swirled together within an art palette, without a touch of white within sight. The beach, the beach...It was absolutely breathtaking! The perfect golden-yellow look to the sand was almost commercial-perfect, it looked almost too good to be true. The ocean was truly the magnum opus of this piece. The sapphire blue was practically whispering for me to jump in. The expansive and deep blue ocean also gave off this air of beauty yet mystery. It was honestly refreshing to not just see all the trees and mountains like we did back in Sinnoh. 

“Dia? Pearl? We’ve arrived at our destination, please take out your bags and place them within the door and we’ll act from there.” Platinum calls out from the front of the car, putting the car to a stop. 

Before Platinum could even finish her sentence, Dia was uncharacteristically already out of the car and in the house. I wonder what he was so excited for? 

Stepping out of the car and still half-asleep, I’m starting to realize that I’m suddenly unsure about this vacation. Was this right? It felt like I was using Platinum. Even if we were friends, I would still feel guilty since this obviously had to take money out of someone’s pockets. 

“A-are you sure about this?...This is like Hotel Kotobuki all over again!...It just looks so-” 

“Oh yes, definitely, Pearl. You do remember that as my companions you were supposed to receive 10 million pokédollars, correct?” 

I mean, Platinum was definitely right, but I felt out of my element! Here I was, sitting here gawking at something that probably cost more than my life! What was I to do? Just go off into space and pull a Dia? We’re talking about a legit beach house here! The sounds of the ocean combined with the sounds of the waves meticulously moving back and forth that hugged us all made me feel out of my element. Sure we had been to places with beaches before...Did Sandgem Town even count? Well, we did journey to Sunyshore City as well, but we were so caught up in our job of protecting Platinum and encountering the Sinnoh region that it just felt like we never got any quality time alone to enjoy ourselves. 

I wonder what Dia thinks of all this. He’s probably not even focused on the beach house itself but the fact of whether or not it has food in it! Even though we’ve been through all this, he’s still like his old self! Not that that’s an issue...It’s just I wish he could be more serious… 

“Pearl? Won’t you help me here? Instead of standing there gawking, I think your time would be better spent assisting me here with our luggage,” Platinum said with a quick glare and a pursed lip. 

“O-oh sorry! Here! Lemme help you out…” 

Jeez...I forgot Platinum could get that cold sometimes. It’s been so long since we were up to our normal antics that I forgot we were still just teens after all. It was weirdly pleasant to know that we were somewhat still our regular self’s, despite all that we went through. 

Opening the trunk, it absolutely full to the brim, with bags sticking out at weird and clumsy angles. Was this Dia’s work? Platinum’s? Platinum didn’t seem like the kind of person to not make sure everything was organized and categorized, but maybe not? Grabbing the mountain of bags from our car, I noticed a shovel peeking itself out from within the bag. 

“Wait...is this a shovel? Do you plan on using it?” I say with a furrowed brow. 

“Isn’t that what you normally do at a beach?...” She pondered with a worried glance at me, clearly having never gone to a beach. 

“Well...Not really? I mean, if you want to, feel free to go ahead and dig on the beach, I won’t stop you.” 

“Then I guess I won’t be digging, but I’ll make it my ultimate goal to enjoy the beach with you two!” She proclaims, marching off into the beach house with her pointing forward and particular shine in her eyes.

Leading up to the beach house I was clueless to what I was stepping into. I wasn’t even through the threshold when it dawned on me. Stepping into the beach house the air conditioning hit me like a wave. The infinite view of the beach, the expensive gleam radiating off of the pearly white architecture...How much did Platinum spend on this? It looked like a house made of clouds! Was I dreaming? I had to be! This place has everything! The TV seemed wider than a lickilicky, was that even possible? And was that?...Oh, oh no...Not Proteam Omega! I’m amazed Platinum managed to nab all 9 seasons, I really am...But I planned on practicing Dia and I’s comedy routine! Now how will he manage to focus on the task at hand? I had everything planned, now what was I gonna do?...Speaking of him, where was Dia? I hadn’t been to the kitchen yet, so I decided to look around there as well. The same white and pearly aesthetic was still present here as well. The countertops, the backdrop, even the refrigerator?...Everything in this kitchen had this particular utopian future-esque sheen. This kitchen was so elegant and so orderly it almost looked impossible?...Wait, is that...Dia?!

“Dia?...Dia! What’re you doing?!” I say, turning the corner of the island. 

I look down to see Dia hiding behind the snow-white countertop, digging into some poffles.

“Mwuh? What’s wong with what I’m doing?” Dia states, looking at me with a face freckled with crumbs. 

“Oh, You know what you’re doing! Why are you on the floor? Did you forget the fact you’re in a beach house?” 

“Of couwse I didn’t! I was just-” Dia says, with a mouth full of poffins. 

How could Dia be snacking at a time like this? He does know he’s in a beach house, right? Of all the things he could’ve chosen, he chooses to sit here to snack instead of appreciating the time and effort Platinum went to renting this beach house?! 

“Dia! No, Diamond...Why’d you think we came here in the first place?” I say, getting on my knees so that looking him in the eyes was easier. 

“Well...We came here to enjoy the summer, right?” Dia responded, with a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

“Wrong!...Well, not entirely, but we’re here to come up with more routines!” 

After that statement, Dia’s face peered back at with me eyes as huge as Electrodes. Didn’t he know about our promise though? How could he be surprised about this when we swore our life to becoming master comedians? Inspiration doesn’t wait for when you feel like it! We needed to jump on my idea while it was still fresh! 

“Ehh?...But...It’s the summer! Can’t we just sit back and relax?” Dia says, with a hint of confusion in his voice. 

“No, no, no! We have to practice our acts now! What if I forget the ideas I have? I can’t have that happening!” 

“B-but I just want to enjoy the weather…” 

Ugh. I couldn’t be rude to Dia. Even if I tried to be even a little bit strict or serious with him, he would get a sad tone or tearful look. It made me feel bad, I just wanted to encourage him after all...I mean I probably do come off as rude, but I hope that he sees that I’m trying to help keep him on the right track. That’s all I want after all, is to achieve our goals...Was I wrong in constantly pushing Dia this hard? Was I wrong being so aggressive with him? Should I back off 

and let him naturally come to me about practicing our act? If I allowed that though, would any work get done? 

“Diamond? Pearl? If you have ventured the house to your satisfaction I would like to propose an activity, are you two done arguing?”

Oh, when Platinum spoke to us from the back of the house, I realized me and Dia hadn’t even gone into our own rooms, I wonder what they looked like. Knowing Platinum, they would probably be larger than the whole first floor of my house, and probably cost more than the house could even sell for. 

“O-oh well, we haven’t seen our rooms, so we’ll be doing that.” I quickly state, pushing Dia from behind so that he would follow me. 

Walking back into the hallway leading to our rooms, me and Dia notice a closet containing a quite normal and inexpensive looking pair of a washing machine and a dryer. Maybe the Berlitz family didn’t care as look as the general experience was lavish? That just didn’t seem their style though… 

“Hey, what do you think’s the deal with the washer and dryer?” I turn and whisper to Dia, making sure Platinum didn’t hear us. 

“I dunno Pearl, but-” Dia starts to say, but is suddenly cut off. 

“You must know I can hear you right?! As for the washer and dryer, I don’t know my father’s decision, only that he decided to go with common grade!” We hear Platinum shout from some unknown end of the beach house. 

“Yikes, we should probably go…” I whisper to Dia, us both deciding to ignore the bathroom and head straight to our bedrooms. 

Stepping into my room, the first thing I notice is the constant notes and hints of green sprinkled throughout the room. The bed sheets, the rug, even this weird bench at the foot of my bed?...They all had some hint of green! How did Platinum know that was my second favorite color?... Besides the obvious undertone of green, the room was practically all white, with a bed being in the middle of the room, basically attached to the right wall. Next to that was a yet another green lamp on a bedside. On the head of the bed was a bench of sorts with a green cushion, I wonder what it was for? Across from the bed was two french-doors leading outside. But on the farthest side was a dresser, with a green lamp on top, a mirror, and two windows on both sides. It was a pretty solid package all-around.

“Hey Dia! How’s your room?...” As I say this, I leave my room to look into DIa’s when I’m struck with the weirdest sight. 

“Wait...This is the same exact layout as my room!” I mutter with a look of astonishment. 

“Huh, really Pearl?” Dia says, getting up from where he was sitting, revealing a mini-fridge. 

“Wait...You get a mini-fridge? I didn’t get anything like that!...Hmph…” I proclaim. 

That’s when Platinum decides to chime in. 

“Don’t fret Pearl! I remembered the fact that you like biking, so I bought you a mountain bike that you can keep! It’s in a closet near the kitchen if you’re interested!” Platinum shouts, still in some undiscovered part of the beach house. 

Man...Why would I have to get such a lame “feature” to my room? I could’ve got something like Dia, maybe even a Wii... On another note, it was uncanny how similar our rooms looked. It was down to a T. bed placement, same amount of windows, everything...Well, besides color of course. Dia’s room had hints of red while mine had green. That seemed to be the only thing keeping them from being perfect mirrors, besides the mini-fridge. 

“Dia? Pearl? If you’re used to your rooms and have settled in, I’m in the kitchen. I have an activity I’d like to propose that we do for the rest of the evening!” Platinum shouts, sounding eager for us to come out. 

“Ok! Here we come” I shout in response, signaling Dia with my hand that we should get going. 

Leaving Dia’s room, we reach the kitchen. It looks like Platinum cleaned up the mess Dia caused.

“Yeah, what is it you had in mind?” me and Dia say in unison, with Dia lifting himself off the floor with a cascade of crumbs following suit. 

“Well, I had taken a look into some customs that were practiced at beaches, and I came across an activity titled ‘volleyball’. How does that sound to you?” 

“Well…” Dia responded with a hint of hesitation in his voice. 

“Wait, the game where you hit a ball over a net back and forth? Are you sure? It can get a little intense I guess.” As I said this, Platinum went back to her room and came back, dawned in a pair of shades and a plum-colored two-piece swimsuit with ruffles that reminded me of lumineon, carrying a pair of red and green swimming trunks, and a soccer ball…? 

“Well, I wasn’t necessarily planning on joining in, but I decided to purchase both of you two some swimming attire so that while I bask in the summer weather, you two can enjoy it in your  
own way,” She said, handing us the swimsuits and starting to pivot towards the doors leading to the beach. 

“W-wait isn’t this...A soccer ball?! You DO know this is volleyball right…?” Did Platinum confuse what volleyball and soccer were? If so, weird. Platinum always seemed like the kind to do extensive amounts of research. She doesn’t seem like the kind of person to make that kind of mix-up, but maybe she just made a mistake? 

“W-well I know the two of you are creative...So just make due!” She said, with cheeks adorned with a rosey-red tint and a swift turn and walk towards the door leading to the beach. 

“Well...What do we do Dia? We don’t have much of an option...Do we?” 

“Not really, not like Platinum would even let us make another choice, but who to say that’ll stop us?” 

“Yeah! Good idea Diamond! Let’s go have the time of our lives!” 

After deciding we had no other options, we decided to change into our swimsuits. I chose to wear an unhealthy amount of sunscreen and those emerald green swim trunks. Dia went with a white on black swim shirt paired with ruby red swim trunks and a seemingly nervous look. Upon us both opening those glass french doors accented with gold, we were struck with the nostalgic sensations of the ocean. The salty aroma of the ocean and the constant sounds of the waves striking the sand. The silky feel of the sand as it caressed our toes. The squalls of the wingulls  
and the marill-blue sky. These feelings seemed so familiar yet so foreign. Where these experiences what we missed at Sunyshore City? It felt so good to just unwind and take in the ocean’s vibes. 

“Wait, did you set up this volleyball net yourself Platinum? I didn’t know you knew how do that.” 

“Well, of course not! I have no clue about volleyball and what it entitles. This just came with the beach house.” 

“O-oh, well...What do we do now Dia? Dia?!” 

I look over to see Dia staring at Platinum, a blank face hinted with red and barely a grip upon the “volleyball.” Did he have a crush on Platinum?...Huh. Didn’t think Dia was into ice queens. Interesting. 

“Dia! Come on! Snap out of it! We were gonna play volleyball, remember?” 

“Wh-what? Oh! Yeah!...Volleyball...aha...ha” 

“Come on Dia! Don’t make me come over there and force you to play!” 

“Ok. Ok. I’m sorry Pearl. Let’s go!” 

“Alright! You ready?” I start to wind up my serve, I’m really putting all of my power and soul into this serve. I can see Platinum, resting on a beach chair, eyes glued to me as if this was a competitive sport. I’m just about to let it rip when I hear Dia call-out:

“Hey Pearl, do you see that?” 

I glance over in his direction for only a moment, when I suddenly feel something large and ball-like hit my head. A volleyball?! Looking up, I see a Pelipper flying away. Did Dia plan this?! 

“Hehe…Haha…” Glancing over, for only a moment I catch Platinum giggling. 

“Ah! You were giggling! I caught you!” I proclaim, walking over to where Platinum was sitting in her beach chair. 

“No, I wasn’t.” 

“Yes you were! I saw it!” 

“I guranntee that you saw nothing.” Platinum responded flatly. 

It was useless, Platinum wasn’t giving in, as usual. At least I myself know I caught her laughing for once. Kinda sad though that Dia won’t ever know since Platinum is more stubborn than a tauros. 

“Hey Pearl...Are we gonna continue playing volleyball?” I suddenly hear Dia call from behind me. 

“Yeah, sure! Lets go! This is round two!” I say, grabbing the volleyball that was thrown at my head. 

“You ready?!” I say, winding up my shot. I wasn’t going to let anything get in my way. That Pelipper moment was just that, a moment. I could feel the power of my serve. I could foresee the outcome it would create. Was Dia ready? If not, he better be, because I’m about to- 

“Hey, Pearl?! How do you play volleyball?”


End file.
